<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kirby Chatfic: Zero Swap AU Edition by YourConsentingMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453005">Kirby Chatfic: Zero Swap AU Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind'>YourConsentingMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Chatlogs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Dark Galacta Knight goes "Hmph" like every edgy stoic anime character, F/F, F/M, Gala just adopts almost an entire group chat of traumatized peeps, Galacta Knight best dad, Gen, Hyness is now an arcane mage warrior., Implied/Referenced Character Death, LOTS OF NON CANON JAMBADRAN, M/M, Magolor is depressed because Landia is dead, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Kirby Star Allies, also this fic is obvs out of character since all of the characters swapped., chatfic, do not be surprised by zero being very much like kirby since they literally take the place of kirby, hyness n the sisters have a sibling relationship moreso than a parent child relationship, im explaining character swaps in work notes, im serious i wrote essentially a basic dictionary on jambadran for me to use for fics, inspired by the various kirby chatfics floating around here, more explanations below, or in this case Zero's Star Allies I guess??, sectonia/taranza/magolor is eventual, the sisters are priestesses, well nearly all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero makes a group chat for all those who are part of the Star Allies.</p><p>Needless to say, things get out of hand quickly.</p><p>---</p><p>I will come up with a better title one day I swear.</p><p>Also make sure to read the notes for chapter 1 otherwise you wont understand anything probably</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adeleine/Flamberge (Kirby), Bandana Waddle Doo &amp; Parasol Waddle Dee (Kirby), Daroach &amp; Galacta Knight (Kirby), Daroach/Dark Galacta Knight (Kirby), Drawcia &amp; Paintra &amp; Vividria (Kirby), Flamberge &amp; Francisca &amp; Zan Partizanne (Kirby), Francisca/Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann, Galacta Knight/King Dedede, Hyness &amp; Flamberge (Kirby), Hyness &amp; Francisca (Kirby), Hyness &amp; Zan Partizanne (Kirby), King Dedede &amp; Ripple Star Queen | Fairy Queen, Landia &amp; Magolor (Kirby), Magolor &amp; Mark | Marx, Magolor &amp; Taranza (Kirby), Queen Sectonia/Taranza (Kirby), Queen Sectonia/Taranza/Magolor (Kirby), Zero &amp; Everyone (Kirby), Zero &amp; Galacta Knight (Kirby), Zero &amp; Gooey (Kirby), Zero &amp; King Dedede (Kirby), Zero &amp; Queen Sectonia (Kirby), Zero &amp; Taranza (Kirby)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zero makes a group chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zero makes a groupchat for all of their friends!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cool! Before i go into character explanations here's where you can find more of this AU https://hexemalia.tumblr.com/tagged/kirby-swap-au (only under this specific tag on my main blog) &amp; https://zerosdreamland.tumblr.com/ (special blog where i will move stuff later!)</p><p>ANYWAYS SWAPS</p><p>Kirby &amp; Zero are swapped. Zero is the hero while Kirby took the place of O/O2. Dark Matters follow Kirby now.</p><p>Galacta Knight &amp; Meta Knight are swapped. Galacta Knight works for Dedede, Meta Knight is sealed in the crystal. As such, no sword ability, instead lance ability.</p><p>Dedede remains unswapped.</p><p>Taranza, Sectonia, Floralia (and inhabitants) as well as the Dimensional Mirror are swapped with Magolor, Landia, Halcandrians and the Master Crown. Taranza and Sectonia got into a feud over the mirror after it was corrupting her, which ended in her Mirror counterpart taking the place of the good Sectonia. Mirror gets shattered by evil Sectonia. Taranza gets Zero's help to fix mirror. They defeat evil Sectonia and rescue good Sectonia from Mirror World (as such Amazing Mirror takes place AFTER Return to Dreamland in this timeline). Ancestors of the Floralians are the Ancients. // Magolor and Landia were best friends since childhood. Landia becomes King of Halcandra which takes the place of Floralia. Magolor finds Master Crown and gives it to Landia as a gift. Landia slowly becomes possessed by the crown. Magolor tries what he can to stop it. Landia and Crown become inseparable. Landia has to be killed. Magolor knows it had to be done but is still in mourning of his best friend.</p><p>Drawcia &amp; her sisters swap with Daroach &amp; his squad. Drawcia &amp; sisters are a group of thieves who used to steal paintings, then became possessed by Dark Matter entity (cough Dark Nebula cough) and begin stealing the colors of the world out of places and people. Zero stops them and defeats Dark Nebula, saving the three sisters. // Daroach n his gang use a powerful artifact (the Triple Star) to release a Dark Matter entity after being manipulated by it. Entity proceeds to turn the world into an Another Dimension-esque realm. Daroach n gang are promptly possessed. After being freed from possession, they help Zero defeat the entity and become allies. They search for artifacts all over the world.</p><p>Susie &amp; Adeleine, Star Dream &amp; Nova swap. Adeleine used to live on Shiver Star, Shiver Star becomes frozen over, Adeleine works w/ a group from Shiver Star to restore Nova to wish for Shiver Star to be restored. Adeleine designs blueprints for the machinery which the rest of the group build. They go to Popstar to harvest more materials to finish Nova. // Susie is the lone survivor of her home planet's destruction and finds herself on Popstar, where she promptly becomes involved in the Dark Matter/Kirby business and becomes Zero's friend. She's still a very skilled mechanic.</p><p>Bandana Dee swaps with a Bandana Waddle Doo and becomes a Parasol Waddle Dee instead. Bandana Doo uses a javelin with electric powers.</p><p>Animal Friends swap with various KDL2/3 bosses. Coo &amp; Kracko, Kine &amp; Sweet Stuff, Rick &amp; Efreeti, Nago &amp; Ice Dragon, Mr Shine+Mr Bright &amp; Chuchu+Pitch swap. Nago &amp; Rick are the cause of Zero having to go out to Star Dream for a wish bc they're destroying Dream Land with their fighting.</p><p>Marx &amp; the Noddies swap with Ribbon, the Fairies &amp; the Fairy Queen. Ribbon makes Zero go to Nova while Marx helps against Kirby in Crystal Shards. Noddies live on Ripple Star, Fairies on Popstar.</p><p>Hyness &amp; the sisters swap. Hyness is an arcane mage warrior who tries to stop Zero n friends while the sisters are priestesses who took in Hyness when they were all far younger. They see each other as siblings. The priestresses are related to the mostly long-dead Floralians, who were in turn related to the ancients. Taranza and Sectonia are NOT Floralians, instead being from a species that co-existed with the Floralians on Floralia.</p><p>Void remains unswapped, as does Nightmare.</p><p>Gooey was once Dark Matter Swordsman, who became Gooey after the fight with Zero.</p><p>All Mirror &amp; Parallel counterparts are swapped; instead of Dark Meta Knight there's Dark Galacta Knight &amp; Shadow Zero. Dark Mind remains unchanged tho.</p><p>And that about covers it! If you have any questions go ahead and ask because I can literally infodump about this AU for DAYS.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>11:11 AM</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Zero has added Galacta Knight, King Dedede, Fairy Queen, Taranza and 24 others to "Star Allies".</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Zero:</strong> Hai everyone~!</p><p><strong>Fairy Queen:</strong> Oh, what's this?</p><p>
  <em>Zero has given Galacta Knight admin permissions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zero has given King Dedede admin permissions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zero has given Susie admin permissions.</em>
</p><p><strong>Zero:</strong> I made a group chat for everyone who is part of the Star Allies! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ</p><p><strong>Zero:</strong> Susie, Gala and Dedede are admins! There's a lot of people here so I thought I should get some help with moderating!</p><p><strong>Zero:</strong> I'm going to take a nap now! Have fun, everyone! ⸜( ˙˘˙)⸝</p><p><strong>Galacta</strong> <strong>Knight:</strong> You too, kiddo.</p><p>
  <em>King Dedede has changed their nickname to Royal Penguin.</em>
</p><p><strong>Royal</strong> <strong>Penguin:</strong> By royal decree everyone has to change their nicknames</p><p><strong>Galacta Knight:</strong> Really...</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> <strong>@everyone</strong> Change thy nicknames or be cursed to carry whatever nickname I give you</p><p><strong>Galacta Knight:</strong> Ugh, fine</p><p>
  <em>Galacta Knight has changed their nickname to Gala.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daroach has changed their nickname to The Rat that makes all of the Rules.</em>
</p><p><strong>Gala:</strong> Is this good enough?</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> For now</p><p><strong>Gala:</strong> That worries me</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules:</strong> g'day everyone</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> Lurkers change your nicknames or perish at the hands of mine</p><p>
  <em>Magolor has changed their nickname to eggboy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Queen Sectonia has changed their nickname to spooder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taranza has changed their nickname to spooder 2 electric boogaloo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fairy Queen has changed their nickname to Fae.</em>
</p><p><strong>eggboy:</strong> Hey all</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo:</strong> Howdy y'all!</p><p>
  <em>Susie changed their nickname to uwu.</em>
</p><p><strong>eggboy:</strong> Cursed.</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> you know it</p><p>
  <em>Drawcia has changed their nickname to Paintra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paintra has changed their nickname to Vividria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vividria has changed their nickname to Drawcia.</em>
</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> Oh no.</p><p><strong>Drawcia:</strong> &gt;:3</p><p><strong>Vividria:</strong> You cannot imagine how badly I wanted to change my nickname to just a gun emoji but they convinced me otherwise</p><p>
  <em>Bandana Doo has changed their nickname to smol but deadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>uwu has changed smol but deadly's nickname to smol.</em>
</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> you are, by all means, not as dangerous as you think</p><p><strong>smol:</strong> D:</p><p><strong>Vividria:</strong> Can't believe y'all call out Doo like this.</p><p>
  <em>Royal Penguin has changed uwu's nickname to blue waffle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>blue waffle has changed their nickname to uwu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>uwu has changed Royal Penguin's nickname to dethroned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>uwu has taken dethroned's nickname privileges.</em>
</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: I made the app you cannot contain me</p><p><strong>dethroned:</strong> NO</p><p>
  <em>Gala has given dethroned nickname privileges.</em>
</p><p><strong>Gala:</strong> It's been 5 minutes, can you two stop abusing your admin powers.</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> yes Gala</p><p><strong>dethroned:</strong> yes Gala</p><p>
  <em>dethroned has changed their nickname to Royal Penguin.</em>
</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> My point still stands, lurkers change your nicknames or face the consequences</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> Especially you <strong>@Dark Galacta Knight</strong></p><p><strong>Dark Galacta Knight:</strong> No.</p><p>
  <em>Royal Penguin has changed Dark Galacta Knight's nickname to edgy.</em>
</p><p><strong>edgy:</strong> ... Fair enough.</p><p>
  <em>edgy has changed their nickname to alaG.</em>
</p><p><strong>alaG:</strong> Happy?</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> Perfect</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> Ok the rest of you lurkers, I'm counting to 3, if there's an unchanged nickname among you I'm changing it myself</p><p>
  <em>Gooey has changed their nickname to dhsabfhf.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dhsabfhf has changed their nickname to baby.</em>
</p><p><strong>spooder:</strong> You good there Gooey?</p><p><strong>baby:</strong> !! slipped</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> 1</p><p>
  <em>Spinni has changed their nickname to S P E E N.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr Bright has changed their nickname to Baba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr Shine has changed their nickname to Booey.</em>
</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> 2</p><p>
  <em>Hyness has changed their nickname to some wizard???.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flamberge has changed their nickname to skurjanic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flamberge has changed Francisca's nickname to insomniac.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flamberge has changed Zan Partizanne's nickname to anime girl.</em>
</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> 3</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> Time's up</p><p>
  <em>Royal Penguin has changed Ribbon's nickname to bastard fairy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Royal Penguin has changed Marx's nickname to clown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Royal Penguin has changed Adeleine's nickname to &gt;:3.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Royal Penguin has changed Parasol Dee's nickname to smol with water protection.</em>
</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> <strong>@bastard fairy @clown @&gt;:3 @smol with water protection</strong> you brought this upon yourselves</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> I really just wanted to see what you would come up with.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> Not disappointed.</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> and here i thought i could get away with lurking :(</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> what about kracko and the others</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> They're offline, they don't count.</p><p>
  <em>S P E E N has changed Storo's nickname to immovable object.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S P E E N has changed Doc's nickname to unstoppable force.</em>
</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules:</strong> SPINNI WHY</p><p><strong>S P E E N:</strong> you know its the truth boss</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Ok I'll bite. What the hell does Flamberge's name mean.</p><p><strong>anime girl:</strong> DO NOT tell her.</p><p><strong>skurjanic:</strong> Oh it's Jambadran for motherfucker</p><p><strong>insomniac:</strong> SIS</p><p><strong>anime girl:</strong> You know that Ribbon will repeat this on every occassion now.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> Oh you bet</p><p><strong>eggboy:</strong> Looks like this chat will be an opportunity for us all to learn more Jambadran swears.</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> shouldn't we not swear around zero</p><p><strong>Gala:</strong> They asked Susie to install a program that filters bad words on their phone.</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> And of course I could not say no to my favorite white puffball</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo:</strong> That is adorable</p><p><strong>insomniac:</strong> Indeed</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> Alright, Gala and I are going offline for now. Do not cause massive chaos while we are gone</p><p><strong>alaG:</strong> 👀👀👀</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> oh fuck yeah</p><p><strong>eggboy:</strong> I'm heading off too, before this chat falls apart since the mods are gone</p><p><strong>spooder:</strong> Before you go, <strong>@eggboy</strong> can Tazzy and I come over?</p><p><strong>eggboy:</strong> Oh, sure thing. See you soon, then!</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules:</strong> are they all gone</p><p><strong>alaG:</strong> Looks like it.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> FUCK YEAH</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> Now nobody can stop us from causing chaos in this chat</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> dfsbfhHDHDASHJXSAJDKSSDHD</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> ( ͡👁️ ͜ʖ ͡👁️)</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> ( ͡👁️ ͜ʖ ͡👁️)</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: ( ͡👁️ ͜ʖ ͡👁️)</p><p>
  <em>uwu has silenced bastard fairy for 5 minutes.</em>
</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> I'm still here, you know.</p><p><strong>skurjanic:</strong> 1:0 for Susie</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> SHE WENT OFFLINE FGFBDHFD</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> That's right, go sit in timeout, Ribbon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2:01 PM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zero has changed their nickname to Little Star.</em>
</p><p><strong>Little Star:</strong> Hi everyone! (•　ω　•) I hope you're all having fun!!</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> hi zero!! yeah</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> im playing minecraft with Daroach rn, wanna join?</p><p><strong>Little Star:</strong> Actually, I'm gonna be visiting Mags in a bit! （*´▽｀*） But thanks for the invite, maybe I'll join later!!</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> np, have fun!</p><p><strong>Little Star:</strong> Thank you!!</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> You guys are on the usual server?</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> Cool I'm joining</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> nice</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> the paint sisters also just joined</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> and para</p><p><strong>smol:</strong> oh, I'll join too then!</p><p><strong>&gt;:3:</strong> Who has changed my name to this</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> Dedede</p><p>
  <em>&gt;:3 has changed their nickname to chaotic tired.</em>
</p><p><strong>chaotic tired:</strong> Figures.</p><p>
  <em>Ice Dragon has changed their nickname to consumer of snow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>consumer of snow has changed Kracko's nickname to 👁️🗨️.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>consumer of snow has changed Efreeti's nickname to hot cheeto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>consumer of snow has changed Sweet Stuff's nickname to water and water and water water.</em>
</p><p><strong>consumer of snow:</strong> bungus chungus</p><p><strong>chaotic tired:</strong> What does that mean.</p><p>
  <em>consumer of snow posted [bunguschungus.png]</em>
</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> BSAHXNASBDSHFJ</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>hot cheeto:</strong> Bungus Chungus indeed.</p><p><strong>hot cheeto:</strong> Anyways hello everyone</p><p><strong>chaotic tired:</strong> Yo</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> Hi!</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> Wait is DGK also in Minecraft?</p><p>
  <strong>uwu: @clown</strong>
</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> Daroach convinced him to join us</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> I'm joining.</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> ok</p><p><strong>chaotic tired:</strong> Why do I feel like she is about to bully Dark Gala?</p><p><strong>insomniac:</strong> Because she is.</p><p><strong>insomniac:</strong> He is currently being spawnkilled by her.</p><p><strong>hot cheeto:</strong> RIP Dark Gala.</p><p>
  <em>alaG posted [fuckyoususie.png]</em>
</p><p><strong>chaotic tired:</strong> I'm joining the call I wanna hear this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Owls Unite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night owls have a conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nicknames - Characters:<br/>Little Star - Zero<br/>Royal Penguin - Dedede<br/>Gala - Galacta Knight<br/>The Rat that makes all of the Rules - Daroach<br/>eggboy - Magolor<br/>spooder - Sectonia<br/>spooder 2 electric boogaloo - Taranza<br/>Fae - Fairy Queen<br/>uwu - Susie<br/>Paintra - Drawcia<br/>Vividria - Paintra<br/>Drawcia - Vividria<br/>smol - Bandana Doo<br/>alaG - Dark Galacta Knight<br/>baby - Gooey<br/>S P E E N - Spinni<br/>Baba - Mr Bright<br/>Booey - Mr Shine<br/>some wizard??? - Hyness<br/>skurjanic - Flamberge<br/>insomniac - Francisca<br/>anime girl - Zan Partizanne<br/>bastard fairy - Ribbon<br/>clown - Marx<br/>chaotic tired - Adeleine<br/>smol with water protection - Parasol Waddle Dee<br/>immovable object - Storo<br/>unstoppable force - Doc<br/>consumer of snow - Ice Dragon<br/>👁️🗨️ - Kracko<br/>hot cheeto - Efreeti<br/>water and water and water water - Sweet Stuff</p><p>also jastra is jambadran for sister, the other words are explained. Zan's translation is a direct translation of every word.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>1:43 AM</em><br/>
<br/>
<strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules:</strong> rats, we're rats</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules:</strong> we're the rats</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules:</strong> we prey at night we stalk at night</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules:</strong> w e ' r e t h e r a t s</p><p><strong>eggboy:</strong> Daroach buddy, are you okay??</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules:</strong> Have You Not Heard The Rat Song</p><p><strong>eggboy:</strong> No??</p><p><strong>uwu:</strong> Oh boy, here we go.</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXQwx1EolD8">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXQwx1EolD8</a></p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: aw rats</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> 5.5/10</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: i would give it 20/10</p><p><strong>clown:</strong> thats because its a rat joke and you love those</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: What... WHAT DOES THIS MEAN</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: Is this from a movie??? A game??? What is the context???</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: do not think of the context. become one with r a t</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Oh hey, the night owls are up.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: The night owls are up indeed, Night Fairy.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Touche</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: so what are yall up to</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: being an insomniac and raiding the cheese stash at 2 am</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Insomnia + working on some machines.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Local Sleeping Fairy Refuses To Sleep</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: oh mood</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo:</strong> woke up and cant fall back asleep :(</p><p>👁️🗨️<strong>:</strong> I'm a cloud I don't need sleep.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Hello, fellow night owls.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired:</strong> Still trying to finish a drawing.</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: Oh hey, fellow insomniacs.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: 2 AM is prime stargazing time.</p><p><strong>Booey</strong>: I am literally the moon</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: Oh hey, I'm also stargazing. And thinking.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: <strong>@alaG</strong> Stop being a lurker and join The Night Owls</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: Hmph. Fine.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: As always Dark Gala is pretending to be edgier than he really is</p><p><strong>bastard fairy: </strong>He really just went 'Hmph' like an edgy anime boy oh my stars</p><p><strong>some wizard???:</strong> So since no one else is going to ask, how the fuck did Kracko type that message.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: He literally does not have hands OR EVEN ARMS</p><p>👁️🗨️: voice recognition</p><p>👁️🗨️: Only sometimes it fucks.</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: IT FUCKS NSHSCNSFHKJFS</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: dsfgdsbhgvdshgh</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: I will never get tired of his voice recognition failing him at the worst times.</p><p>👁️🗨️: Fuck up</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: I assume you meant it fucks up sometimes?</p><p>👁️🗨️: Yeah, that</p><p>👁️🗨️: This is the burden I carry for being a goddamn cloud without arms</p><p><strong>Booey</strong>: At least you got cool ass spikes instead</p><p>👁️🗨️: They do not help with voice recognition.</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: so we're all vibing huh</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Yes.</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: I guess</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: I would not consider being up because of insomnia vibing.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Eh you'll get around to it</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: I Am Absolutely Vibing</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: Do Not sell me out to spinni and the others for raiding the cheese stash at 2 am guys</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Ribbon we do not betray our fellow night owls</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Otherwise I will be forced to punish you</p><p><strong>bastard</strong> <strong>fairy</strong>: And what would that punishment be?</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>bastard</strong> <strong>fairy</strong>: I feel threatened</p><p><strong>some</strong> <strong>wizard???:</strong> Jif mufu jamare jikavä jozo Susie, jinten Zero jiill juparat.</p><p><strong>bastard</strong> <strong>fairy</strong>: I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS AND IM AFRAID</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: What does that mean?</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: It roughly translates to 'If you are mean to Susie, little Zero will be upset.'</p><p><strong>anime</strong> <strong>girl</strong>: "If you are bad to Susie, little Zero would be upset."</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: You're up too???</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: I was getting water. I'm going back to sleep, jaitty.</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: Jaitty!</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Jaitty, jastra.</p><p><strong>bastard</strong> <strong>fairy</strong>: Ok now I know what it means but I still feel vaguely threatened</p><p><strong>bastard</strong> <strong>fairy</strong>: Mainly by Susie</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: 2 AM Susie bullying Ribbon over here</p><p><strong>bastard</strong> <strong>fairy</strong>: You shut your mouth catboy</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>bastard</strong> <strong>fairy</strong>: STOP BEING VAGUELY THREATENING</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>Booey</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: STO P</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo:</strong> :)</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Thats it I'm leaving you fuckers to yourselves good night</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: did we just bully ribbon out of the night owl chat with smileys</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Looks like it :)</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: that was fun</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: RIP Ribbon</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: I'm gonna go back to sleep now too before I wake up Sectonia, goodnight everyone!</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Yeah, go to sleep before you wake up your girlfriend lol</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: Cranky because you don't have one aren't you</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: EXCUSE YOU</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Catch these hands Dark</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: A brawl has broken out in the Night Owl Club! Who will win, uwu or alaG?!</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: Well if its a brawl then Dark wins probably since Susie can't use her gun</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Shouldn't have brought your fists to a gun fight buddy</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: Uh oh, tactical nuke incoming.</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: what</p><p>
  <em>Gala has silenced clown for 6 hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gala has silenced alaG for 6 hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gala has silenced uwu for 6 hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gala has silenced eggboy for 6 hours.</em>
</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: nO YOU CANNOT SILENCE US</p><p>
  <em>Gala has silenced The Rat that makes all of the Rules for 6 hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gala has silenced insomniac for 6 hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gala has silenced some wizard??? for 6 hours.</em>
</p><p>Gala: Now off to sleep with all of you.</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: Kracko and Mr Shine get to stay because they don't sleep at night ever.</p><p><strong>Booey</strong>: :D</p><p>
  <em>eggboy has reacted with 👋.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Galacta Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Galacta Knight becomes the ultimate dad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nicknames - Characters:<br/>Little Star - Zero<br/>Royal Penguin - Dedede<br/>Gala - Galacta Knight<br/>The Rat that makes all of the Rules - Daroach<br/>eggboy - Magolor<br/>spooder - Sectonia<br/>spooder 2 electric boogaloo - Taranza<br/>Fae - Fairy Queen<br/>uwu - Susie<br/>Paintra - Drawcia<br/>Vividria - Paintra<br/>Drawcia - Vividria<br/>smol - Bandana Doo<br/>alaG - Dark Galacta Knight<br/>baby - Gooey<br/>S P E E N - Spinni<br/>Baba - Mr Bright<br/>Booey - Mr Shine<br/>some wizard??? - Hyness<br/>skurjanic - Flamberge<br/>insomniac - Francisca<br/>anime girl - Zan Partizanne<br/>bastard fairy - Ribbon<br/>clown - Marx<br/>chaotic tired - Adeleine<br/>smol with water protection - Parasol Waddle Dee<br/>immovable object - Storo<br/>unstoppable force - Doc<br/>consumer of snow - Ice Dragon<br/>👁️🗨️ - Kracko<br/>hot cheeto - Efreeti<br/>water and water and water water - Sweet Stuff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1:31 PM</em>
</p><p><strong>eggboy:</strong> I kindly request that my house not be buried in dirt by A Certain Sleeping Fairy everytime I log onto the server.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Request Denied</p><p><strong>eggboy:</strong> Ribbon give me your coordinates I just want to talk</p><p><strong>alaG:</strong> You buried his house in dirt again Ribbon?</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Yes I did</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: Nice.</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: DONT ENCOURAGE HER</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Your house is doomed to forever be buried in dirt catboy.</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: I AM NOT A CATBOY</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: 1) Cat ears</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: 2) Drinks milk all the time</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: 3) can make a perfect 'nyah'</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: 4) can see in the dark</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: That doesn't mean anything</p><p><strong>spooder</strong>: 5) does the laser pointer chase thing cats do</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo:</strong> 5) paw beans</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo:</strong> *6)</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: WHAT</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> All this time I was half-joking but he really is a catboy huh.</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: Categg</p><p><strong>eggboy</strong>: TAZZY SECCY I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS</p><p><strong>spooder</strong>: We have to say the truth, sorry~!</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: all of this new information... i dont know what to do with this power</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: I do :)</p><p><strong>bastard fairy: @everyone</strong> Let it be known Magolor is now confirmed catboy</p><p>
  <em>uwu has changed eggboy's nickname to catboy.</em>
</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: I can't believe y'all bully me like this</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>anime girl:</strong> Oh lord.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Now you know how I felt this morning catty :^)</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Don't get cocky Ribbon you're still on thin fucking ice</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> What are you gonna do, take away all my rights?</p><p>
  <em>uwu has created role 'gay baby jail'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>uwu has given bastard fairy role 'gay baby jail'.</em>
</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Thanks for the idea :)</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Anyone who breaks the laws of this chat gets put into gay baby jail</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: what even are the laws of this chat</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: Hell if I know!</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin</strong>: Live life to the fullest, post memes</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: Don't cause chaos in the chat. ESPECIALLY not at 2 fucking AM.</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: Yes Dad</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the rules</strong>: NSAHAXNASHDJKXSKSF</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the rules</strong>: TARANZA</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: I refuse to live by these rules because I am above the laws as a moderator. ALso because I refuse to listen to Dad</p><p><strong>Drawcia</strong>: Are we all going to collectively refer to Gala as dad now</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Yes</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo:</strong> Yes</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: Yes.</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin</strong>: Looks like you have more kids now <strong>@Gala</strong></p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: At least one of my kids listens to me.</p><p><strong>spooder</strong>: ADAB</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: BASHDNSFSHDNSF</p><p><strong>Drawcia</strong>: ???</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: assigned dad at birth</p><p><strong>Drawcia</strong>: OH HGFFJKGHFDJKHF</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: That perfectly describes Gala</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: you are my dad, you're my dad, boogie woogie woogie!</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: tired: assigned female at birth</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: wired: assigned father at birth</p><p><strong>Paintra</strong>: THATS PERFECT</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: now we can all post dad memes in chat</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: Father has finally returned from getting milk...</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Dad has finally found the milk after getting trapped at the supermarket for 20 years</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: Dad had to fight some demons at the supermarket to get the milk</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: So does that mean catboys are demons if the demons were hoarding the milk?</p><p>
  <em>Several people are typing...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3:14 PM</em>
</p><p><strong>Little Star</strong>: :O</p><p><strong>Little Star</strong>: Gala has become the ultimate dad...</p><p><strong>Little Star: @clown</strong> Are you guys playing on the server?</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: hi zero! yeah, p much everyone is here</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: we have put ribbon in timeout after she tried to destroy the end portal with tnt</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Ok I'm joining in a moment, but timeout? Where's the timeout on the server</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: top of the nether</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: we lured her through the nether portal on top of the bedrock and then destroyed the portal</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: You guys are bullies.</p><p><strong>Little Star</strong>: You tried to blow up the end portal, that's no good! ૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> It was for the meme</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: So when will I get out of timeout?</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: When all the TNT has been safely stored outside of your reach.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> How the fuck are you going to move every block of TNT to somewhere I can't get to</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Oh trust me, I have my ways to ensure you won't be able to put a finger on any of the TNT stacks :)</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: I feel threatened</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Okay, I'm joining the call now. Move the conversation over there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11:27 PM</em>
</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: Alright, but jokes aside, <strong>@Gala</strong> I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable with that dad comment earlier and if I did I'm very sorry. I didn't think about what I said</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: Dude, don't worry about it. In all seriousness, if calling me dad makes you feel better/safer/ w/e go ahead, I don't mind.</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: I mean, at this point I've become the group dad anyways. Or at least the group therapist or something.</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: Like, I'll take anyone in this chat under my wing that wants me to tbh.</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: ...You mean it?</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: Yes</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: If y'all want me to be your dad, sure thing.</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: Just don't call me daddy please.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Thanks Dad</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: Thank you dad</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: Like, memes aside, that actually means a lot to me. More than you can imagine, probably</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin</strong>: Local bird adopts a bunch of kids in a group chat, more at 12.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Gala is a better father than my actual father was, and I've known him for about 2 months max.</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: Actually I think Gala is a better parent than all of our parents combined.</p><p><strong>spooder</strong>: oh shit mood.</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: The rare appearance of 12 AM Sectonia.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: In case you guys have never seen 12 AM Sectonia before, she is a completely different person from the regular Sectonia</p><p><strong>spooder</strong>: i have been informed that Gala is willing to adopt anyone and everyone in this chat</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: Correction, I'm willing to adopt anyone who a) wants me to and b) is not Dedede.</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Once again Dedede is denied.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: WAIT</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: DEDEDENIED</p><p><strong>Gala: @Royal Penguin</strong> We are literally together</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin</strong>: I hereby declare that the use of 'Dededenied' is banned</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: Such an abuse of power, how could you</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: As the moderator with the most control over this chat due to creating the app, I hereby declare that the use of 'Dededenied' is allowed again.</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: I also declare that 'Dedednied' may be used.</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin</strong>: BETRAYED BY MAH OWN BOYFRIEND</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: So does that mean that if Gala and Dedede are together that Dedede is our dad too</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: dededad</p><p><strong>spooder</strong>: dededad</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Sometimes it's scary how much you two think alike.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: also dededad</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin:</strong> Not until we're married.</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: so when's the wedding</p><p><strong>Royal Penguin</strong>: DSHXJSNFCSHFDJ</p><p>
  <em>uwu has changed Gala's nickname to Dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>uwu has changed Royal Penguin's nickname to Dad 2.</em>
</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Perfect.</p><p>
  <em>Dad has changed Dad 2's nickname to Dededad.</em>
</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: Much better.</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: Anyways kids, as much as I approve of poking fun at Dededad, I want you all to go to bed and get some sleep because it's really getting late.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Ok dad</p><p><strong>spooder</strong>: yes dad!</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: Ok dad, love u!! Goodnight</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: I love you dad, goodnight!</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: Love you guys too.</p><p><strong>some wizard???:</strong> Gala jamas jivava jotec nyos juni jotec. Kjar juni jhat'ka, jaer je vun jiame. Jaitty.</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: What does that translate to, Hyness?</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: "Gala is a better father than my father. He is my dad, who I love very much. Goodnight."</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: D'aw, I love you too kid.</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: Jaitty to you too, sleep well.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Jamanke, jhat'ka.</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: Welp, I'm gonna head off too then. Jaitty and jambuhbye.</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: Sleep well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snow chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winter arrives in Dream Land.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nicknames - Characters:<br/>Little Star - Zero<br/>Dededad - Dedede<br/>Dad - Galacta Knight<br/>The Rat that makes all of the Rules - Daroach<br/>catboy - Magolor<br/>spooder - Sectonia<br/>spooder 2 electric boogaloo - Taranza<br/>Fae - Fairy Queen<br/>uwu - Susie<br/>Paintra - Drawcia<br/>Vividria - Paintra<br/>Drawcia - Vividria<br/>smol - Bandana Doo<br/>alaG - Dark Galacta Knight<br/>baby - Gooey<br/>S P E E N - Spinni<br/>Baba - Mr Bright<br/>Booey - Mr Shine<br/>some wizard??? - Hyness<br/>skurjanic - Flamberge<br/>insomniac - Francisca<br/>anime girl - Zan Partizanne<br/>bastard fairy - Ribbon<br/>clown - Marx<br/>chaotic tired - Adeleine<br/>smol with water protection - Parasol Waddle Dee<br/>immovable object - Storo<br/>unstoppable force - Doc<br/>consumer of snow - Ice Dragon<br/>👁️🗨️ - Kracko<br/>hot cheeto - Efreeti<br/>water and water and water water - Sweet Stuff</p><p>Other chapter notes: Dreamstalks are parasitic plants in this universe that slowly drain a planet's lifeforce and spread further and further until the planet is destroyed. Think of it like any parasitic growth on a tree - it keeps taking the tree's nutrients until it gets completely out of hand and the tree eventually dies and then falls.<br/>Jambadran:<br/>Jizvinite = Excuse me<br/>Japologa vun = I'm very sorry<br/>Je jastre = I understand<br/>Jaitte = You're welcome.<br/>Kivity is the jambadran equivelant of calling someone a bitch so Mufu jamare kivity = You are a bitch<br/>Janno jeol rikä = Don't say that!<br/>Jastra = sister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>7:45 AM</em>
</p><p><strong>skurjanic:</strong> Uhm Hi yeah, what the fuck.</p><p>
  <em>skurjanic posted [img.png]</em>
</p><p><strong>skurjanic:</strong> Like, I know what snow is, but what the everloving fuck happened out here.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: ???</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: That's just usual Dream Land winter.</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: EXCUSE ME THIS IS NORMAL?!?!?</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: Yup.</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: Same over here in the mirror world, by the way.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: It didn't snow this much on your old home planet???</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Then you can team up with Marx and Adeleine</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: Janno??? If it'd snow this much I'd be sure the apocalypse was upon us.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Oh you should absolutely team with Adeleine then</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Oh fuck this, I'm staying inside for the rest of the year, see you guys when spring shows its face.</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: ???</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: What do you mean</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Long story short, my homeworld fell victim to nuclear winter.</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: That sounds terrible and incredibly horrifying, my condolences.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Oh it absolutely is, 0/10 would not recommend, not worth the fucking trauma.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: I mean, I've moved past all the shit that happened with Nova and stuff, but shit's fucked man.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: What happened to your planet?</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: My people got banished from it because our science bethren became afraid of our magic, then the planet got yeeted into another dimension, now it's pretty much only inhabited by Sphere Doomers and machines that should've been long dormant.</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: That about summarizes Floralia, yeah</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: Place's a hellhole now</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: I'm glad Zero took Seccy and I to Dream Land, tbh I'm not sure how long we could've lived there with everything wanting to murder you on sight</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Yikes</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo</strong>: At this point it's pretty much completely overgrown with dreamstalks anyways. Oh and a good chunk of the planet is starting to freeze over because it stopped moving! Ain't that great.</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: And personal thanks to you for taking the dimensional mirror along and not just leaving it on Floralia for us to be buried under vines and/or snow until the planet eventually tears itself asunder.</p><p><strong>spooder</strong>: You have Zero to thank for that, not us.</p><p><strong>spooder</strong>: No offense, I was lowkey tempted to just leave it there after what happened. I'm glad we didn't though.</p><p><strong>alaG</strong>: None taken. Very understandable in your situation.</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: I'm glad you all are keeping it civil and respectful.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: I mean if we don't keep it civil <em>someone </em>will put us all in gay baby jail.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: You can just @ me.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: You're right</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: <strong>@uwu</strong> Bitch</p><p>
  <em>uwu has silenced bastard fairy for 10 minutes.</em>
</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: <strong>@bastard fairy</strong> Right back at ya.</p><p><strong>S P E E N:</strong> Why do I feel like we just referenced a meme?</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: idk</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: what's everyone gonna be up to today?</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: Staying inside.</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: Staying inside</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: Staying inside</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Staying In Bed</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Staying inside.</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: wow you're all boring</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: anyone who doesn't want to stay inside hmu we can have a snowball fight</p><p>
  <em>uwu posted [img1.png]</em>
</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: I'll come out if <em>you</em> clear all the snow that is in front of my fucking door ratboy.</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: Jizvinite but what the fuck?</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: You see right, the snow is high enough to block my entire door. I literally can't open it.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: See this is why I refuse to put up with winter anymore</p><p><strong>consumer of snow</strong>: MY TIME HAS COME</p><p><strong>consumer of snow</strong>: Whoever needs snow removed from their doors DM me, I will take care of it :]</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Thank you Ice Dragon.</p><p><strong>Paintra</strong>: Yeah Vividria, Paintra n I are completely frozen in. <strong>@consumer of snow @hot cheeto Can</strong> either of you two help us out?</p><p><strong>hot cheeto</strong>: Sure thing, omw.</p><p><strong>spooder: @The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong> Tazzy and I are with Zero at their place, we're waiting on you (and anyone else who wants to join, of course).</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: I think I'm staying in the Lor for the day, too. Not really feeling up to playing right now.</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules: @uwu</strong> Susie I am sorry your house has been Cursed by the snow gods. <strong>@spooder</strong> ok cool im omw</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: <strong>@catboy</strong> If you need anything, just text</p><p><strong>spooder 2 electric boogaloo: @catboy</strong> If you need something lmk!</p><p><strong>Little Star:</strong> If you need anything let us know Mags!</p><p><strong>Dededad</strong>: The Magolor protection squad has arrived</p><p><strong>Dededad</strong>: Memes aside, if you need something, even if it's just someone to talk to, let me know.</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: Thanks, everyone.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy:</strong> I Am Free Of My Bindings</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Not for long if you don't behave.</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: Oh yeah, I have a question. Why is the bastard fairy here and not sleeping like the rest of her kind?</p><p><strong>Paintra</strong>: That sounds oddly threatening even though I know it isn't supposed to be.</p><p><strong>Paintra</strong>: Oh brb Snow Removal service has arrived</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Long story short, wishing for powers rivaling a god's apparently comes with permanent insomnia from an absolute power high</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: Oh yikes</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: Memo to self, do not ever wish for the powers of a god from a clockwork star</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: Excuse me were you planning to do that?????</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: No, but now I know what I shouldn't wish for if I ever encounter a clockwork star.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Better even, just don't wish for anything from Clockwork Stars and dismantle them ASAP.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Why that?</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: I mean mood but for different reasons than yours probably</p><p><strong>chaotic tired:</strong> Last time I messed with Clockwork Stars trying to wish for my planet to come out of nuclear winter Nova manipulated us into collecting more and more materials for it, and then Nova took my friends as substitutes for the materials we couldn't harvest from Pop Star</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: What the fuck.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Clockwork Stars aren't supposed to do that.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: They're supposed to fulfill wishes to mortals, nothing more nothing less. They shouldn't even have enough sentience to decide things like that.</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: It turned out that Nova was a very early prototype, and was made to BE self aware and make decisions on its own. As far as I can tell, it was supposed to be a safety mechanism to prevent wishing for dangerous things, or for it to judge individuals that may want to cause harm to others and not grant them their wishes.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Yeah, and that fucking horribly backfired when it decided to become an evil malicious piece of shit.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Anyways, I'm going back to drawing, I'm tired of this topic.</p><p><strong>some wizard???:</strong> Japologa vun. I didn't mean to upset you.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: It's fine, you didn't know. Can we avoid this topic in the future though? I really don't want to think about it, it was hard enough trying to move on.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Je jastre. I understand and will try to avoid it.</p><p><strong>chaotic tired</strong>: Thank you.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Jaitte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2:40 PM</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Little Star posted [img1.png]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little Star posted [img2.png]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little Star posted [img3.png]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little Star posted [img4.png]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little Star posted [img5.png]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little Star posted [img6.png]</em>
</p><p><strong>Little Star</strong>: Thanks for coming guys!!! It was very fun!!!</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Those snowmen are adorable.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Also is that Hyness I see there?</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: ye he joined us after Ice Dragon and Efreeti dug up the door to his and his sisters' place</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: two words: snow epic.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Fair but no</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: ok snater</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: ???????</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: snow hater</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Oh.</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: so what are you all gonna do for the rest of the day?</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Well, I'm gonna finish the upgrades to my suit.</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: As in your clothes or the mech...?</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: The Mech</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: Cool cool</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: nice</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: im omw home now and gonna watch a movie with the gang(tm) later</p><p><strong>S P E E N</strong>: what are we watching???</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: youll find out when im home be patient</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: We're baking right now.</p><p>
  <em>skurjanic posted [flour.png]</em>
</p><p><strong>skurjanic</strong>: Francisca dropped the flour on her face</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: HSDBDFHDNFHD</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: hahahahaha</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: oh my stars that looks hilarious</p><p><strong>Dededad</strong>: How do you even manage to do that with floaty arms??</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Trust me, floaty arms are not as reliable as you might think.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Sometimes they fail you during the most basic tasks.</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: i second that</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: me: ok im gonna hold this orange juice real quick | my hands: no</p><p><strong>The Rat that makes all of the Rules</strong>: and then the glass slipped out of my hand</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: FLAMBERGE HOW COULD YOU</p><p><strong>insomniac</strong>: MUFU JAMARE KIVITY.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Jastra that is very rude and inappropriate to say to her! Janno jeol rikä!</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: What did she say.</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: Something very rude that must not be repeated!!</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: Now Flamberge and Francisca aRHDMDXJSMFJDSKlsjcsj2uer3</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Oh my stars are you guys okay over there???</p><p><strong>Dededad</strong>: Oh my stars she fucking dead</p><p><strong>clown</strong>: D:</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Don't worry, they're fine. We managed to stop Flamberge and Francisca from murdering each other and everyone else in the house.</p><p><strong>anime girl:</strong> They're in timeout</p><p><strong>Dededad</strong>: Timeout???</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: As in. we literally knocked them out. They're gonna be napping for a bit now :)</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: Hopefully they will learn their lesson so we don't have to do it again! What Francisca called Flamberge was very rude but it's not worth burning the house to the ground over!!</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Are they not immediately gonna try to murder you two when they wake up?</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: If they do we'll knock them out again until they stop trying</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: And I'll have a stern talking to with Francisca about the use of such Jambadran swears in this group chat, especially directed at her own sister!!</p><p><strong>Dededad</strong>: I am sometimes afraid of how aggressively polite you are, I'll admit that.</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: Fear me :)</p><p><strong>anime girl</strong>: I'm kidding. But seriously, that was easily one of the most meanspirited swears there is in Jambadran.</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: I'm gonna say it</p><p><strong>anime girl:</strong> No</p><p><strong>bastard fairy</strong>: :)</p><p>
  <em>uwu has silenced bastard fairy for 3 hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dededad has silenced bastard fairy for 1 day.</em>
</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: I'm glad we both had the same reaction.</p><p><strong>Gala</strong>: At least the two of you are keeping this chat in line when I'm not here.</p><p><strong>some wizard???</strong>: Anyways, Zan and I will finish the cookies now and clean up the kitchen. Aside from Francisca's flour spilling, Flamberge also dropped the milk one time and their fight made a mess of everything.</p><p><strong>uwu</strong>: Okay, good luck salvaging the remains!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>